dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ky Agares (The Lovable Devil)
Ky Pheles '''is one of the major male characters in the future fan fiction, ''"The Lovable Devil"''. He is the next head of the Agares Clan, one of the top-ranking clans from the 72 Pillars and the husband of Shizuku Agares and father of their son and daughter, Sin and Chizuru Agares. He is also the 5th Ranking Champion of the Rating Games. Appearance: Ky is considered to be a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with blond hair with hints of light-green, sporting ponytail and has ruby eyes due to his father's blood as a member of Agares. In his attires, he wears a loosely-fitting, blue-based, white-dime uniform, where it comprises of a short cape, white pants, golden buttons fastened together by white belt buckle with inscription of the word "ORDER". Personality: Ky is a deeply devoted man with strong conviction, the adjective describing both his devotion to his people, as well as his commitment to the ideals of law, order, and honor for his family. According to Geist, Ky is a noble and will-strong individual, who is a diligent, devoted, and scrupulous individual, causing him to "workaholics" or "over-achiever" for his devotion to his works and care for his people and family. He is also compassionate and chivalrous in the classical way, being known to hold back against female opponents if he is forced to fight them. Loyal to his ideals and convictions more than his surroundings, Ky will not hesitate to investigate his superiors and nobles if he believes them to be undermining his conceptions of justice. However, despite his great will and strong conviction, he is not beyond doubt, and is not entirely incapable of seeing the colors between black and white. Though his strong beliefs tend to color his moral world black and white, his experiences have developed him as better individual. It is stated that after becoming 5th Ranking Champion, his position as both heir and king made him lose some of his zeal, but he gains a new perspective over things in its place. History: Ky was born as the eldest son from the House of Agares, who was the next in line as the next heir. He is said to rival other members from his generation, particularly Geist D. Pheles, Aden D. Bael, and Vintes D. Lucifer. After the civil war ended and Ajuka implemented the system of Evil Pieces, he befriended Geist D. Pheles and other members of the Generation of Miracles in their younger days at the academy. After they graduated, they kept close touch with one another. It was also during that time Ky met Shizuku, a member of the esteemed family from Japan,who later fell in love with her and vice versa. The two of them eventually marry each other after the Rating Game era began, and later Ky became the 5th Ranking Champion of the Rating Game. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: '''As one of the stronger members of the "Generation of Miracles" and descendant of House of Agares, Ky possess an impressive amount of demonic power. In fact, he is one of five members within the generation in the Underworld who can match against the Five Emperors, such as Leonhardt Pheles, and Diehauser Belial, all Ultimate-Class Devils with powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, equal to the Four Original Satans. a testament of his power. Bedeze Abaddon, Former 3rd Ranking Champion of the Rating Games called Diehauser, Leonhardt, and his members of the miracle, a group of monsters with absolute power and the Rookies Eight are far inferior to them. * Power of Time: TBA ** '''World Shock: TBA Master Swordsman: Combining with his immense demonic powers, Ky is a master swordsman capable of wielding the Magnolia Eclair, a legendary magic sword known as the "Sword of Holy Lightning", which is said to be on par with Durandal, a testament to his strength and skills. His mastery of the sword is so immense that he earned the spot of being "The Seven Swordsman of the Underworld", who are considered the best of the best in terms of pure swordsmanship. a further testament of his mastery over the blade. Issei upon witnessing Ky' abilities commented that the skills of Yuuto and Xenovia who are sword masters themselves are vastly inferior to Ky during the training, Immense Speed: One of Ky's strongest traits in his immense god-like speed. By combining his ability to slice through space, he is able to move extremely fast, being able to being able to counter and fend off attacks from Okita Souji, who also has immense god-like speed due to his 2 Knight Pieces. Master Tactician: Ky is credited as a one of well-versed tacticians in the Underworld. In fact, his tactical abilities are evenly matched against Aden D. Bael, one of the members from Generation of Miracles. Flight: Being a Devil, Ky can fly using his wings. Equipment: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia/Developments: * Ky's personality was inspired and based off from a chivalric protagonist named Ky Kiske, the main characters of the video game series, Guilty Gear Series. * Ky's overall appearance is based off from Guilty Gear character named Ky Kiske, one of the male characters from the Guilty Gear Series. The image used in the profile is edited slightly by the author for story sakes. * Ky's voice actors are Matthew Mercer who voiced Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil. As for Japanese, it is Takeshi Kusao, who voiced Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear series, and Trunks from Dragon Ball series who is famous for his young, heroic male voice acting. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil